1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer desks, and, more particularly, to a portable, wooden computer desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers have become a mainstay both at the home and in the business world. In fact, in the not too distant future a household that does not own a personal computer will be the exception rather than the norm.
As the personal computer has developed, a variety of peripheral business activities have been born as offspring of the information age. Among these areas, there is a substantial market for office furniture that is specially designed to accommodate computer equipment.
While these pieces do make special accommodations for storing the computer, monitor and keyboard as well as the special cabling that is required of such systems, they often suffer from the fact that they are large, bulky, difficult to transport and even more difficult to assemble, often requiring several hours and a variety of tools to complete the task. While this is not so great an inconvenience to the homeowner or office person where the unit need be assembled only once and most likely will remain in place for several years, to college students and others that move often, it is a nightmare. Accordingly, there is a need for a desk on which a personal computer can be stored and used that is small, portable and easy to assemble.
In the related art, several patents disclose computer desks with multiple shelves. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,215, issued in the name of Volkmar et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,413, issued in the name of Wallace
Several patents disclose an adjustable computer work station and assembly. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,525, issued in the name of Hilton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,086, issued in the name of Ramey III et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,328, issued in the name of Takach, Jr. et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,112, issued in the name of Pinkle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,893, issued in the name of Nelson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,112, issued in the name of Foster.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.